Double Trouble
by TenshiYuki21
Summary: When Levy McGarden and the Guild of Fairy Tail receive a visit from Levy's twin sister, Lemi McGarden, things get complicated as Lemi takes interest into a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. This causes Levy to try and confess to Gajeel before it's too late. Will Gajeel and Levy be together? Or will he settle with another girl that looks and sounds exactly like her? GajeelxLevy (GaLe)
1. Chapter 1: Two Levys!

**Hey minna look! I'm ALIVE! So this is my second FanFic and I'm starting to get the hang of things in here! So I decided to write about my 2nd favorite couple in Fairy Tail, GaLe! So I will try and do my best and make this an interesting story for you guys and as for an update schedule, perhaps I will be able to update once a week! So please minna bare with me!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Every should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot and some OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter One: Two Levys?!

Today was a day Levy McGarden would describe to be 'perfect'. The sun shined bright as it let its warm rays enter her room, illuminating every corner. The wind was gentle enough to lift her curtains and let it sway as it brought it in cool air. Lastly to complete the perfectness of the day, she was reading and editing her best friend's latest chapter of her novel.

"Kyaahh!" squealed Levy as she pushed back her chair and hugged the pile of papers, "Lu-chan has done it again! I would have never guessed that Jason's long lost childhood love was his best friend Maria! He has been searching for her all this time when she was literally right in front of him! I wonder if he'll confess to her now! Oooh I can't wait to read the next chapter! Maybe I should sneak a peek at it in Lucy's apartment…"

Levy shook her head attempting to dispel the thought, "No, I can't. If I do that then she might feel that I'm impatient and she'll try to finish the next chapter a bit faster. I shouldn't rush Lu-chan like that or the next chapter won't come out well!" She looked at the papers in her arms and smiled.

"Still," she said to no one in particular, "one can't help but wonder what will happen to those two and what will Lu-chan make up for their future." Levy happily twirled around in circles a few times `in her room without a care in the world.

Unfortunately her carefree action caused her to accidentally bump into her desk. The impact caused her to fall on her but and she brought some of the items on top of her desk to come crashing down on her.

"Ouch…" moaned Levy and she rubbed her head. She lifted her head to inspect the damage she had done. Nothing seemed broken and she wasn't hurt, it was just a little mess, nothing that couldn't be cleaned up right away. She picked up a photo frame that had fallen unto her lap. Inside the photo frame was a picture of her and Gajeel.

She stared at the photo frame and examined the picture inside. It showed Levy and Gajeel sitting down for a picnic at the park. She was smiling and Gajeel was facing the other way scowling.

Lily had planned the entire day for them and took the photo without them knowing. He had just shown up the next day giving her the photo already in the frame. Lily suspected that she had feeling for Gajeel, and the blush she had on that day convinced the black Exceed that he was right. So since that day, he had been helping her win the interest of the stubborn Iron Dragon Slayer.

"_Just be patient with him,"_ she heard Lily's voice in her head, _"he gets the idea but he's acting dense. Just wait for the right moments and drop hits about your feelings to him, this way if he confirms that you have feelings for him he's bound to confess to you soon. But if you get impatient it might not be bad if you were the one to confess…" _

Levy hugged the photo frame and did some thinking. "Confessing huh…" she mumbled, "I wonder if I would be able to do that." Levy fixed her things that she had knocked over and laid down on her bed. Once she felt the softness of the mattress and sheets she realized how tired she was. Soon her eyes became heavy and she began to yawn loudly. _I guess a short nap won't be so bad; _she thought to herself and fell asleep, still hugging the photo frame tightly.

* * *

Levy woke up and groggily checked her alarm clock on her nightstand. 2:09pm. _Crap! _She cursed to herself. _I was supposed to meet Lu-chan at the Guild and give back her latest chapter two hours ago! Jeez I didn't mean to pass out that long… Well this is what I get for reading all morning…_

Levy hastily put the photo frame back on her desk and changed her clothes into her usual orange dress and matching bandanna in record time. She quickly fixed herself some peanut butter and jelly sandwich while stuffing the things she needed for the day in her bag. Within a few minutes she dashed out the doors of Fairy Hills with her PB&J in her mouth, and ran towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Gajeel's P.O.V._

My metal meal would have tasted great if I didn't have to hear Bunny-Girl complaining about how late her best friend is. She had been tapping her finger at the bar sipping her lemonade for the past two hours.

Come to think of it, it is unusual for her to be this late… Realiving her absence brought up an empty feeling inside Gajeel and he scowled inwardly. _Baah why should I care, I ain't her keeper._

Later I smelled an unfamiliar scent in front of the Guild doors. It swung open revealing that it was Levy behind them. Although, she looked completely differed, her hair was tied up in a side pony tail and her bangs her tucked under her right ear. She was wearing a purple halter top that hugged her top, exaggerating her curves. Her pants where white skinny jeans that showed off her legs and backside while her matching white pumps elevated her up.

"So this is the Guild Levy has been in all those years," she mumbled to herself. Thanks to my enhanced hearing I could hear her. She looked around the Guild as if it was her first time being in it.

"Levy-chan," said Bunny-Girl as she walked up to her, "where have you been? It isn't like you to be two hours late!"

Levy looked confused and then smiled again. "I take it that you must be a friend of Levy?" she said, "Oh I should have known Levy would have made a lot of friends in a Guild. I guess I worried about that for nothing!"

Now Lucy was the one confused and frankly, so was I. Since when did Levy speak like the rain woman? "Levy," said Bunny-Girl she seemed to have noticed too, "did you pick up on Juvia's third-person speak? You're saying your own name when you're referring to yourself. Also I'm your best friend not just a friend, are you feeling alright? It's not like you to forget about something like that..." Bunny-Girl seemed a bit sad that her best friend had forgotten that they were best friends.

Levy walked in and laughed, "No no," she said, trying to cheer the blonde up, "you see you must have mistaken me for Levy. It's normal honestly. People tend to get us mixed up. And I'm sure you and Levy are the best of friends!"

Now the whole Guild was interested in their conversation. Every head in the room seemed to be facing in their direction. Even the Salamander and Gray stopped their bickering to pay attention.

"I'm not sure I follow you." Bunny-Girl said and scratched the back her head with one hand while the other was on her hip.

Levy smiled, "Well you see," she chuckled, "it's quite simple. The reason I look exactly like Levy, sound exactly like Levy and am not Levy, is because of the fact that I am Levy's older tw –"

"Lu-chan sorry I'm late!" everyone turned their heads toward the Guild doors and stared with wide eyes. Another Levy had entered the room panting. But this one seems to be the right Levy.

She was in her favorite orange dress and bandanna, and she was holding what seemed to look like a whole lot of papers. She smelled of ink and papers and there were a few crumbs of bread near her mouth.

"LEEVVYY!" screamed the other Levy with joy and hugged the Levy who just entered. The two Levys fell on the ground with a loud THUD and a few dust clouds were created around them.

The whole Guild and I had our mouths hung opened, our faces black and white, and we all seemed to have the same thought in our minds…

"THERE ARE TWO LEVYS?!"

* * *

**So what do you think of the story so far minna! Did it make you guys wanna Read and Review? Come on you guys you know you want to!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Complete Opposites

**Heey Minna! So here's your weekly dose of Double Trouble! I had to update a bit early cuz its my dad's birthday tomorrow so I hope you guys understand! Also in the very small fighting scene it the story I'm so sorry if it's confusing! I'm terrible at making people start fights... But don't worry I'll learn to make it better. I just really needed an excuse for them to fight and you'll see what I mean when you read it. Anyways now on to the chapter!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Every should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot and some OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Complete Opposites

Previously on Double Trouble:

_Gajeel's P.O.V._

_The whole Guild and I had our mouths hung opened, our faces black and white, and we all seemed to have the same thought in our minds…_

"_THERE ARE TWO LEVYS?!"_

* * *

_Levy's P.O.V._

I was completely dumbfounded. Never in a million years could I have imagined that my older twin sister would come and visit me. Soon I was a bit irritated and suffocating from her death hug. "Lemi," I shoved her away from me, "get off of me."

She finally got up and I did too. "But Levy," she pouted, "I haven't seen you in forever! Aren't you glad to see me after all these years?"

"Nope," I said while dusting myself off, "not at all."

"That's cruel Levy! Your big sister missed you a lot!" she started her usual waterworks and I saw everyone's confused look.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked irritably.

"Well I just wanted to check on how you were doing," she stopped her crying and took a look at me, "and it's a good thing I did. Levy couldn't you wear something in the latest fashion? You look like you're wearing some old rags."

A vain popped in my head, _so my _loving _sister had come all this way just to give me a fashion advice. _I made a fist, "Why I outta," I began to say but Lu-chan cut me off.

"Uum, Levy-chan," she said, "do you mind introducing us to your uuhm sister?"

I looked at Lu-chan and sighed, I did owe then an explanation. I pointed at Lemi and reluctantly introduced her to the Guild. "This is my older twin sister, Lemi McGarden. Lemi this is my family, Fairy Tail."

Soon the whole Guild surrounded us and bombarded us with questions. The most asked were:

"Where have you been all this time Lemi?"

"Why hasn't Levy mentioned you?"

"Are you a mage too?"

"Are your personalities the same?"

"You two look exactly alike!"

The last one wasn't a question at all and I was about to go crazy. I was trying my best to give out an answer to their questions, but they were all talking at once and I couldn't handle it. Thankfully I was saved by the mighty Titania, Erza Scarlet.

"Silence!" she bellowed, soon the Guild hall was completely quiet. "Now let Levy explain it in her own pace."

"Thanks Erza," I said, "Lemi has been staying in a place called Vermidia. It's another country on the other side of the world. When we were kids we decided to go our separate ways, so I don't mention her mainly because I forgot about her."

"That's mean Levy!" Lemi interrupted me, "how could you forget about your big sister!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her remark. "Anyways, we look alike because were identical twins. Even our magic's the same so yeah she's a mage too. But as for our personalities, were complete opposite!"

Every looked at us in shock and Natsu decided to play a game. "I wanna ask you guys some questions and you have to answer them okay! It's to test how different you guys are!"

My sweat dropped and Lemi just giggled, which Natsu took as a yes.

"Okay first question!" he announced, "do you like books?"

"Of course you know I do!" I announced.

Every looked at Lemi and waited for her to answer. She smiled sweetly to the guild and opened her mouth to give her answer.

"Nope!"

Everyone's mouth hung open. The guild was shocked to see a girl that looked and sound like me say she didn't like books.

"Why don't you like books Lemi-san?" asked Lucy.

"You don't have to add the san in my name," said Lemi, "and I don't like books because they're boring. You actually LEARN from books and learning is a drag."

Once again the Guild was astonished and I could feel another vain popped in my head. "You only don't like books because you haven't even read one!"

"Yup, never had never will!"

"At least now the Guild will know that I'm right and we're complete opposites! I'm the smart one and you're not!"

"Hey leave my smarts out of this! Besides I don't need to be smart to work so ha!"

"Oh really you have a job as what now?" she should have heard the sarcasm in my voice but she didn't react to it.

"Well I work at the best club in Vermidia!" she gloated, "Every guy there always requests to see me!"

"Yeah well we all know well you need a small brain to work at a club. All you have to do is look pretty and you'll get paid!"

"Well my pay is pretty high! I earn about 150,000 jewels in a month. I even get bonuses from the guys I meet at work! I'm pretty sure you haven't even slept with one guy L-E-V-Y!" she smirked.

I finally snapped.

"You wanna go," I threatened.

"You sure you wanna get beaten in front of your friends?"

I took out my magic pen and so did she. I was about to write the word 'Fire' when Erza stepped in between us.

"Now ladies lets calm down a bit," she said and looked at us both with strict eyes.

A shiver went down my spine and sighed while I put my magic pen away.

"You're wide open!" yelled Lemi and scribbled a word towards the ceiling, "Boulder!"

The next moment a huge boulder was about to squash me into a Levy pancake. I put my arms over my head expecting to feel pain any moment.

But that moment never came and I felt someone's muscular arms around me. I looked up to see that the boulder was crushed by a long metallic rod. I only knew one person whom that rod could belong to.

"Gajeel!" I gasped. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other arm (which returned back to normal) pointed toward Lemi.

"Oi that was a bit overkill!" he said to her, "ya sure you're the shrimp's twin? You don't seem to care if she could have really gotten hurt there!"

Lemi giggled, "Well of course I care, I just got a bit carried away." She looked at Gajeel as he held me and smiled seductively.

"My my," she said and walked towards Gajeel and I, "and who might you be, my little sister's knight and shining armor?"

"Gajeel Redfox," said Gajeel in a serious tone, "and I don't like it when anyone messes with my shrimp."

I blushed at his statement and I could feel my heart flutter.

"I'm the only one who can mess with her like that!" he patted me on the head and completely ruined the mood as he laughed. I kicked him in the shin and he yelped in pain.

"Oi what was that for!" he said as he hopped on one leg and nursing his new wound.

"You annoyed me." I pouted.

Gajeel was going to say something but then he was interrupted by Lemi's laughter.

"Now this is interesting," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well I really should be going I have to find a hotel to check in for the night."

"What you're still going to stay here?" I said in dismay.

"Of course," she chuckled, "my flight back to Vermidia doesn't come back in another three days. So I'll be stuck here for the time being."

"Why don't you stay with Levy in Fairy Hill. I know she has an extra room in her apartment for her books. You can move them aside and add a bed." Erza suggested.

"But Erza!" I began to complain but she held up her hand.

"You should try to get along with your sister," she said, "after all you guys are family."

I felt a bit guilty. Most of the other Fairy Tail members had no family left, while here I am with my own twin sister.

I looked at Lemi and she showed off another innocent smile. I sighed, "Fine, she can stay with me."

Lemi jumped for joy and hugged Erza and then me. _Talk about a fast personality change._

"Let's go you settled in Lemi." I said and gave Lucy back the chapter I edited for her novel. She smiled and gave me an encouraging look and mouthed the words, _You can do it!_

I walked out the Guild doors and Lemi soon followed. "Bye bye everyone!" she waved, "bye bye Gajeel-kun!" she emphasized his name and I felt slightly annoyed so I dragged her out of the Guild.

On our way to my apartment Lemi rambled about the latest fashion trends, which I was greatly uninterested. I let out a big sigh, _this is going to be the longest three days of my life._

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Eh?**

**Please Read and Review minna! I would really appreciate it if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lemi's Bed

**Ohayo Minna-san! I decided to not mess up my schedule and update for you guys! I hope you'll enjoy chapter 3 of 'Double Trouble'!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot and some OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Lemi's Bed

Previously on Double Trouble:

_Levy's P.O.V_

_On our way to my apartment Lemi rambled about the latest fashion which I was greatly uninterested. I let out a big sigh. _This is going to be the longest three days of my life.

* * *

_Levy's P.O.V._

"Levy, hurry up and try this on," Lemi picked out a frilly pink blouse with matching white shorts from a nearby rack and pushed them to me, "I'm sure they'll look great on you!"

I pouted on the waiting bench and shook my head. "You said we'd be in here for only a few minutes," I said irritably, "but we've been in here for three hours! The sun's about to set and we haven't even got a bed for you to sleep in since you're staying with me."

"Fine fine," said Lemi and placed the clothes back on the rack, "I couldn't help it. Honestly Levy how can you be wearing shaggy clothes when the stores here are stocked with the most TLIF clothes I've seen so far?"

I looked at here with a confused look, "TLIF?"

"Jeez Levy where have you been? Everyone knows the meaning of TLIF."

"Well sorry for not keeping up with the latest trends," I rolled my eyes, "so what's TLIF?"

"It stands for The Latest 'In' Fashin duh!"

I sighed for the umpteenth time, "I don't think I'll ever catch up in the world of fashion if it has codes now."

Lemi smiled and hugged me, "It's alright Levy! This is why I'm your older sister! I'll help you keep up with TLIF!"

I wiggled out of her hug, "Yeah yeah whatever, can we just go now? Please?" I was close to begging her to leave. Because of her I now understand the expression, 'shop till you drop'.I was ready to drop and sleep the night away, but I couldn't since we still weren't home.

"Alright lead the way Levs!"

We finally got moving again and I took the path that didn't have any stores so Lemi wouldn't be tempted to check them out. We arrived home fifteen minutes later, and the sun was just about to set.

"Phew," I sighed, "we made it before dark." I wiped the sweat off my forehead and dug around for my apartment keys in my bag. Once I found it I quickly unlocked the door and went inside. Lemi followed me in and scrutinized my room.

"It's cleaner than I expected it to be," she said, "I imagined this place flooded with books by now."

I didn't know if her statement was meant to be a compliment, or an insult. "Well sorry for not meeting your expectations." I said as I tried to emphasize the sarcasm in my voice.

Lemi shrugged it off, "I'm going to take a shower. I'm all sweaty from all the walking we had to do." She didn't even wait for me to give an answer and just went straight into the restroom.

I moved some books to the side so I would be able to sit down on the couch. "So how am I supposed to get a bed for her at this late hour?" I asked out loud.

Then, as if on cue to answer my prayer, Gajeel burst my door open and barged in with a bed made out of steel, Erza was behind him wearing a backpack and carrying a new mattress.

"Hey there Levy!" said Erza and she scanned the room, "Where's Lemi?"

"She's in the shower," I said, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Ah yes, sorry about the inconvenience but I asked Gajeel here to build a bed for Lemi, and I brought in an old mattress of mine that I had kept in storage. You didn't happen to have gotten a bed for her yet have you?"

I jumped off the couch and examined the new bed Gajeel made, "No I haven't!" I admitted, "Thanks you guys, you saved me the troubles of trying to find one!"

I gave Erza and Gajeel a quick hug. "Will you guys help me put it into the room that Lemi would stay in for a while?"

They nodded and Gajeel lifted the bed into the room with ease, as did Erza with the mattress. I moved the books that were in the middle of the room to the side and Gajeel gently set the bed down.

"Wait," Gajeel said as Erza was about to put the mattress in place, "I just wanted to show Levy something first."

Erza nodded and placed the mattress on the side of the room.

"Look here shrimp," said Gajeel, and my attention was focused on him, I swear I could hear my heart pumping in my ears, "when Lemi leaves you don't have to throw away the bed or anything. You can fold it into a shelf like this." He demonstrated how to twist and turn the metal till it transformed into a shelf.

"Gajeel this is amazing!" I squealed and examined the shelf.

"Gihee, I knew you'd like it." He turned the shelf back into a bed and helped place the mattress on top of it.

Soon Lemi joined us in the room. She was wearing a see through nightgown that showed her lacy underwear.

"Oh hello Gajeel-kun," she purred and went over to him, "I didn't know you were here."

_That's a lie. If you didn't know he was here you wouldn't have worn that. _I sighed and placed the sheets and pillows Erza had in her backpack. Erza had gone back to her room before Lemi arrived to get more pillows because she thought that it wasn't enough.

Frankly I thought it was already _too_ much! There were already four pillows at the head of the bed and one on each end.

"I'm just here to give ya the bed I made." Gajeel said as he turned his head towards to window to avoid looking at her.

Lemi seemed to have noticed his actions and went in front of the window to make sure he looked at her.

"Aaw you made ME a bed?" she said and hugged him, "thank you! That was sweet of you!"

"Well you're welcome." Gajeel said as he pushed Lemi off him.

"Neh, Gajeel-kun," she said seductively. I had just finished fixing her bed and I turned to watch her to see what she was about to do, "why don't you and I test out the bed you made for me and see how sturdy it is?"

My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment! There was a girl that looked and sounded EXACTLY like me trying to seduce Gajeel! God knows what's going on inside his mind right now so I had to stop her immediately! I opened my mouth to say something but then Erza came in.

"Actually Gajeel," she said and glared at him as she put the extra pillows she left to get on the bed, "I think it's time for you to go. Remember there are no boys allowed in Fairy Hills. You were only to come in and help set up Lemi's bed."

"Right!" Gajeel said and bolted out the window. Lemi rushed over and yelled out the window, "Thank's for your help again Gajeel-kun!"

"Alright then since we should be done here," said Erza as she did a few finishing touches to Lemi's bed, "I should be getting back to my apartment. Levy I trust you to tell Lemi all about the rules here in Fairy Hills."

"Right, thanks again Erza!"

She nodded and headed out the door once again. I sighed and headed to the kitchen to make some dinner. "Come on Lemi" I told her, "if you're going to be staying here you have to help with the chores."

I turned back only to find her already fast asleep in her bed. I sighed again and went to make dinner on my own.

As I was cutting up some vegetables, my mind drifted on the bed that could transform into a shelf that Gajeel had made. _He made the bed for Lemi but… Why did he make it possible for it to transform into a shelf? _I could feel my heart flutter in my chest, _could it be that he made it with me in mind?_

I put the knife down and tried to still my racing heart. I tried to think of something else to distract me from my previous thought. My mind drifted to the memory of Lemi coming out of the bathroom in her nightgown and trying to seduce Gajeel.

I felt my face light up a bit _I wonder what went on in Gajeel's mind that time. He is a guy so his imagination must have been active at that moment. But I can't help but wonder, who he thought about that time… Was he thinking about Lemi… Or me?_

* * *

**So what do you think? The story's going well? Did it make you guys wanna Read and Review? Come on you guys you know you want to!**

**(Just a little heads up for next week's update. It's going to revolve Gajeel's thoughts about Lemi's bold act and other things!)**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Gajeel's Thoughts

**Ohayo Minna-san! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Gajeel's thoughts on Lemi's action and I did my best to keep it Rated T for you guys! Anyways h****ere's your weekly dose of 'Double Trouble'!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Although during a flashback its reversed.**

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot and some OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gajeel's Thoughts

Previously on Double Trouble:

_Levy's P.O.V._

_I__ felt my face light up a bit I wonder what went on in Gajeel's mind that time. He is a guy so his imagination must have been active at that moment. But I can't help but wonder, who he thought about that time… Was he thinking about Lemi… Or me?_

* * *

_Gajeel's P.O.V_

Once I landed on the ground I ran as fast as I could just in case Erza decides to punish me. Once I was a pretty good distance away from Fairy Hill I took a breather. I looked behind me for reassurance that Fairy Tail's mighty Titania wasn't after me and let out a breath.

Suddenly my mind did a little rewind on what happened before Erza came in.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Gajeel this is amazing!" Levy squealed and examined the shelf that I had built._

"_Gihee, I knew you'd like it." I turned the shelf back into a bed and helped place the mattress on top of it._

_The bed was an easy thing to make. All I had to do was figure out the shrimp's size and how much weight the bed needed to support. Then when I was finished I suddenly remembered Levy complaining about getting a new shelf. I had finished early so I decided to add a little feature to the bed._

_Then now looking at Levy smile at the work I made me feel all happy inside. I didn't know why, but making something that Levy liked and to be the reason of that smile made me feel like the happiest person in the world._

…_._

_Wait what was I thinking? I turned away to hide my face that I could feel was burning a little. Bad idea._

_The door opened and I was staring at Lemi who was wearing a something that made me feel like my nose was about to bleed._

_My dragon's keen eyes and nose would be the death of me. Because of it, I could see every curve her body made and the perfume that she wore was tantalizing._

So that's what Levy would look like if she decided to be sexy.

…_._

Wait why did I just think of Levy?

_I couldn't ponder on it for long because Lemi decided to try and get my attention._

"_Oh hello Gajeel-kun," she purred and went over to me, I could hear the seduction in her voice cuz of my enhanced hearing which wasn't helping at that time, "I didn't know you were here."_

"_I'm just here to give ya the bed I made."_ _It took all my willpower not to look and her and instead, look out the window._

_But Lemi was persistent and blocked my view from the window. "Aaw you made ME a bed?" she said and hugged me, "thank you! That was sweet of you!"_

"_Well you're welcome." I said as I pushed Lemi off me. Her sent was becoming overwhelming and I didn't know how much longer I could keep my dragon instincts under control._

"_Neh, Gajeel-kun," she said seductively, "why don't you and I test out the bed you made for me and see how sturdy it is?"_

_I was about to lose it and toss her on the bed and well… you know the rest. But one thing stopped me, this nagging little voice in my head that sounded familiar._

Control yourself Gajeel. Remember she may have her voice, her smile, her eyes, and her everything. But she isn't her.

Who are you talking about? I asked it.

_Even though I couldn't see whom the voice belonged to, I could swear it was smiling._

I'm talking about Levy of course.

_Suddenly Erza came in and gave me an excuse to leave._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_Why did that voice tell me that? It's not like I like the shrimp or anything. Just because I get this funny feeling in my gut doesn't mean I like her._

Thinking wasn't exactly my style and I was starting to get a headache. So I started walking around while I thought about it.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that I was in front of Fairy Tail.

I decided to go in and have a little drink at the bar to calm my increasing headache. As I took a sit I saw Salamander sitting too and drinking a tall glass of booze. He seemed a bit down too.

He noticed my presence and greeted me halfheartedly, "Yo" he said.

"Yo," I told him back and I noticed Fairy Tail's bartender, Mirajane, "Oi Mira can I have the same drink as Salamander?"

"Coming up Gajeel!" she said in her usual cheery attitude. She fixed my drink right away and placed it in front of me.

"You and Natsu looked trouble," she said, "why don't you guys talk and keep each other company?" she smiled and starting cleaning some of the glasses.

I took another look at Salamander and noticed that a certain blonde wasn't with him like she always was.

"Where's Bunny Girl?" I asked him, although it made him a bit more depressed.

"We got into a little fight," he admitted and took a big gulp of his drink, "some guy was flirting with her and I got angry at him so I decided to punch him."

I chuckled, "Sounds about something you would do."

"Well Lucy thought it was rude so she got upset with me. Then when I told her I did that just cause I felt like it she got even more upset. So now I feel really bad that I upset her and she won't talk to me for a while."

Then he started talking really low, but not low enough for my ears.

"Then the worst part is I won't get to see her smile at me for a while," he muttered.

I smirked, "Eh so the Salamander has a little liking into Bunny Girl's smile eh?"

He turned his head to the other side, but I could tell he was blushing. "It's just her smile makes me happy," he said and turned a little, "and it makes me even happier if I caused it."

His words sounded familiar, then I realized that I thought that back at Levy's place.

"Does it make you get a weird feeling in your gut?" then he turned his face back at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah how did you know?" he said.

This time it was my turn to look away and mutter, "Cause Levy's smile makes me feel the same way."

We both sighed deeply and took a long gulp of our drinks at the same time. "Girls are weird." Natsu said. Then Mirajane decided to come in.

"Having girl troubles?" she giggled, "perhaps I can help you." I got a bit scared and I could sense that Natsu had gotten tense too. When Mira wanted to play Matchmaker it wasn't so helpful to her victims.

Natsu and I both said nothing. It wasn't like we could refuse her, doing that would be suicidal.

She slid a copy of the latest _Weekly Sorcerer _and told us to go to page eight. We did what we were told and Natsu read the top of the page out loud.

"How do you know you're in love? Guy's Edition." Natsu read.

"Yup," said Mira enthusiastically, "just read it! Maybe it could be useful. I'll come back and check on you guys and answer any questions if you have any okay!" I could see the sparkle in her eyes and I knew we couldn't say no. She happily went back to work serving the other Guild members.

"So," I asked Salamander, "want to give it a shot?"

"It's not my style but," he turned around to look at Mirajane, "I don't exactly want to die just because I didn't read something."

He did have a point Also, I was a bit curious. Pantherlily had suggested a million of times that I could have feelings for Levy but I had always denied them. But thanks to that voice I heard in Levy's apartment, I wasn't so sure that I saw Levy only as a friend.

I sighed, "Let's get it over with then."

* * *

**Who's voice did Gajeel hear and why did it seem familiar? Will Natsu and Gajeel learn anything from the article in the magazine? Stay tuned and find out on the next chapters of 'Double Trouble'.**

**Thanks for reading guys! I**** got the idea of the magazine from another NaLu fanfiction although I forgot what fanfiction... Sorry.. If You know the name of the Fanfic feel free to add it in your review or PM it to me! Also ****I'm sorry if there were some confusing parts in the story...****Maybe a review ****from you guys will help me get better?**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Gajeel and Natsu's Reading!

**Ohayo Minna! TenshiYuki here shooting you with your weekly**** dose of 'Double Trouble!' Natsu and Gajeel may be a bit OOC in this chapter Sorry about that... Also I got the idea of the magazine from** **12 Signs He's Falling For You by TheGirlOfMyHeart!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot and some OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Gajeel and Natsu's Reading?!

Previously on Double Trouble:

_Gajeel's P.O.V._

"_It's not my style but," he turned around to look at Mirajane, "I don't exactly want to die just because I didn't read something."_

_He did have a point. Also, I was a bit curious. Pantherlily had suggested a million of times that I could have feelings for Levy but I had always denied them. But thanks to that voice, I wasn't so sure that I see Levy only as a friend._

_I sighed, "Let's get it over with then."_

* * *

_Gajeel's P.O.V._

I'm surprised Natsu and I were still alive after what we've just begun. My eyes felt like they were melting and were pouring out of their sockets. Or maybe they were already melted off because the place where my eyes should be felt hollow.

I can't believe people willingly take up this torture every day. A torture that's making grown men like Natsu and I cry. This torture known as…

Reading…

Levy and Lucy must be super humans or something to be able to read and go through this _every single day._

The contents were so cheesy I couldn't believe it was suppose to the _Guy's Edition. _We just finished reading the pickup lines sections. I swore that as long as I lived, I will never be caught saying them. By the look on Natsu's face I knew he was thinking the same thing.

I mustered up all the remaining strength I had that wasn't sucked out from the magazine. "Oi Mira!" I roared, "What is this piece of shi-"

Mirajane turned around and smiled while a dark aura radiated off her, "I'm sorry Gajeel," she said sweetly, "I didn't quite heard you well. Can you please repeat that for me?"

I gulped back the next set of colorful words I was supposed to say, "I uuum, just wanted to tell you thanks for this!" I picked up the magazine to emphasize my point. "It's really useful."

I tried my best to smile and Natsu gave a thumbs up. "Y-yup really useful!" Natsu said trying to back me up.

Thankfully her dangerous aura disappeared, "My pleasure," she said and went back to serving the other Guild members.

I took another look at the magazine and read the next section of the article.

FIND OUT IF YOU'RE IN LOVE

_In the phase were you can't figure out what you feel? Take the following test to figure out if you're in love! This section would be more effective with a partner._

I looked towards Natsu, "Last one?"

Natsu looked over the magazine uncertainly. "I guess reading for another five minutes won't kill me."

We both looked at the magazine.

_In this test you will have to tell your partner the qualities you think your ideal girl you should have._

_What color and hairstyle should her hair be?_

I didn't have to think that long, "Wavy blue." I answered. "I know I like blondes with straight hair." said Natsu.

_How tall should she be?_

"Gihee I like short girls no contest," I chuckled, "I can pat her head and mess up her hair." Natsu thought about it for a while, "Well I want a girl that's a bit shorter than me. I don't mind if the girl's almost the same height as me as long as I'm the taller one."

_What should her body proportion be?_

Natsu looked as confused as I did. "Body proportions?" he wondered. Then Mirajane came back to the counter to refill her pitcher so Natsu went ahead and asked her.

"Oh," she said, "I think it just means like if you like skinny girls, or maybe girls with big chests or something like that." she said and went back to serving the Guild.

Natsu answered it within a heartbeat once Mira left, "This part of her has to be big!" he hovered above his chest and I starting laughing. "I didn't know you pay attention to any girl's chest size Salamander," I said.

His face grew a bit pink, "Well I'm a guy and it would be weird if I didn't pay attention to them. Well what about you?"

"I guess big chests are fine but I wouldn't mind small chested girls too."

Natsu nodded and we went back to reading.

_What should her personality be like?_

"She should be smart and kind and a good nakama!" said Natsu, "oh and she has to be able to make fire and mix it with my food!"

"I guess she could have the same stuff as your girl but she has to be able to mix metals in my meals not fire." I said.

_Does the girl your partner mentioned resemble anyone you know? A friend, partner, guild mate or anything?_

I smirked, "Bunny Girl seems to match the description you gave." Natsu's face was a bit shocked. As if he just realized that the magazine made him describe Lucy.

"Well the girl you're describing sounds like Levy!" he said.

Now it was my turn to be speechless. Why didn't I realize that the person I was describing resembled Levy?

Then the voice decided to pay me a visit again. _You were always so slow to figure things out. _The voice was defiantly male and so old almost ancient even. _So is your friend there. _I heard him laugh in my mind.

"Who are you? Tell me who you are!" I said in my mind.

He sighed. _I don't need to answer a question you already have the answer to. _Then he started to murmur. _Besides he made it very clear that we should not meddle with the affairs of the humans. But more importantly why don't you and your friend read the next line of that magazine it's quite interesting._

I got curious, "Natsu why don't you read the next line," I told him. He didn't complain and took up the magazine.

"Congratulations," he read, "you've just describe the girl of your dream and your partner told you the name of the girl you've just described. Now stop being dense idiots and hurry up and confe-"

"Natsu? Gajeel? What are you guys doing?" we heard someone say. Natsu and I quickly turned around and saw Lucy standing behind us.

"Were you guys reading _The Weekly Sorcerer?!" _she chuckled. Natsu hid the magazine behind his back.

"What are you talking about?" he said and I smelled burning paper. I looked to see that Natsu was quickly burning the magazine.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he put his hands behind his head to show that he didn't have anything to hide.

I chuckled and followed up his act, "Maybe you're starting to see things Bunny Girl. We weren't reading nothing."

"Alright then." Lucy seemed to not want to pry so she let it go.

"So what are ya doing here?" I asked her, "I thought you and Salamander here were fighting."

She sighed, "Well yeah but I can't seem to stay angry at Natsu for too long," she smiled, "it's not in my nature to be angry at someone I care about!"

Natsu's happy go attitude came back and he jumped to give her a hug, "You're the best Luce!" She side stepped and let Natsu hit the ground. "Well I'll fully forgive you if you go on a job with me. My rent's due next week."

Natsu stood up, "I know the perfect job we could do!" He threw Lucy over his shoulder and grabbed a request from the request board. Then he went to Mirajane to get it approved she didn't seem to mind that Lucy was being carried by him, in fact she seemed to be really happy about it.

Then he dashed out the door with Lucy complaining to put her down. I chuckled, _that article gave a weird ending but at least it helped Natsu find out he liked Bunny Girl. But, I'm not so sure it helped me find out if I have feelings for Levy. _

I noticed a piece of paper on the floor with the ashes of the magazine. I picked it up to find out that it was a part of the article we were reading. It wasn't fully burnt so I was able to read what was on it.

_Find Out if you're In Love Test_

_Submitted by Fairy Tail's Mirajane Strauss_

I crumpled the paper, _that she devil planned for this to happen all along!_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good chapter? Bad chapter? Eh chapter? Please Read and Review!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Levy Hears Lucy's Fairy Tale

**Hi there guys! TenshiYuki21 here just wanting to give a shoutout to all my lovely reviewers! Your wonderful reviews you guys post up are what keeps me updating this story! I seriously love you guys all! Now let's get back to**** your weekly**** dose of 'Double Trouble'**!

**WARNING: This chapter will contain major NaLu moment for all you NaLu fans out there! So please lets all keep our feels and squeals together and under control! **

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot and some OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Levy Hears Lucy's Fairy Tale Moment

Previously on Double Trouble:

_Gajeel's P.O.V._

_I noticed a piece of paper on the floor with the ashes of the magazine. I picked it up to find out that it was a part of the article we were reading. It wasn't fully burnt so I was able to read what was on it._

Find Out if you're In Love Test

Submitted by Fairy Tail's Mirajane Strauss

_I crumpled the paper,_ that she devil planned for this to happen all along!

* * *

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

_Levy's P.O.V._

Lemi had been driving me crazy all morning. From the moment she woke up she was completely bossing me around. I did everything from making her breakfast, fixing her a bath, making her bed, and organizing her papers for her departure tomorrow (which I was gladly looking forward to).

Well I should have expected that she had not changed over the years. Ever since we were children she thought she could tell me what to do whenever she wanted because she was a few seconds older than me. I guess that's why my attitude toward my sister is a bit bitter.

But she knows her manners when she's in public. She wouldn't want to think she was a bad apple. So no one really knows her split personality other than me. Although, she did show a little bit of it yesterday at the Guild… Well no sense of worrying about it right now.

Thankfully Lemi decided she wanted to be a tourist for the day and explore around Magnolia, so now my apartment was back to being the way I liked it, silent. I decided to start on a book I got just a few days ago before Lemi comes home. But when I opened the book to the first page I heard a knock on my door.

I sighed, "So much for a relaxing afternoon," I muttered and made my way to the door, "I'm coming!" I opened the door and was attacked by my blonde best friend.

"Levy-chan," she squealed, "you won't believe what happened this morning!" She hugged me so tight that I felt like she could have broken a rib or two.

"Lu-chan," I tried to get her to loosen the grip, "air!"

"Oh sorry!" she let me go and I took a few breaths and refilled my lungs. "It's alright. So what happened this morning?"

I sat down on the couch and motioned for her to do the same. As Lucy took her seat I noticed she was holding a circular crystal. "Lu-chan what is that?"

She smiled, "It's a video lacrima!" she pushed it out towards me, "Natsu gave it to me this morning take a look what was recorded in it!"

She looked at me with happy pleading eyes and my curiosity got the best of me. I turned on the video lacrima and pressed play.

A screen popped up and displayed an image of a large and familiar town near the docks. "Is this Hargeon?" Lucy nodded her head, "Just keep watching!" she told me.

The scene then focused on two people. I then recognized my blonde best friend and her pink haired partner. "Come on Luce we're here!" Natsu said as he tugged Lucy.

"Natsu!" complained Lucy, "what are we doing here?"

"Well since we finished our job a little early I wanted to visit a really special place!" he stopped tugging and pointed to a spot on the ground, "do you remember? This was the place where we first met!"

Lucy smiled, "Of course I remember! You saved me from the Love Charm the fake Salamander had on."

Natsu pointed off somewhere in the distance, "Hey Lucy what's that?"

Lucy looked toward the direction he pointed to, "Hmm? I don't see anything."

While Lucy was preoccupied with the nonexistent object Natsu pulled out a small box in his pocket and hid it behind his back. "Oh it's nothing maybe it was just my imagination, I thought I saw a flying squirrel. Uum say Lucy."

Lucy faced toward him and smiled, "Yes Natsu?"

"A-about that time," he began to stutter, "the first time I saw you I mean. I uum thought that well, you were pretty, uum pretty cute…"

Lucy stared at him with wide eyes. While I was busy giggling at this adorably shy side to Natsu.

"Then during the time we spent together I got to know you better and realize how amazing and uum beautiful you are." Natsu continued.

Lucy blushed, which in return caused Natsu to blush, "So what are you trying to say Natsu?"

"Well what I'm trying to say is uum, what I really wanted to tell you was," Natsu took in a deep breath and calmed down, "what I've been trying to say is, I think I'm in love with you. From the moment I saw you, I had this gut feeling that you were the one. That you were my mate, but I didn't know what those feelings were back then, but know I do."

Lucy was left speechless and Natsu looked away from her, "You don't have tell me how you feel about what I just said right now. I can give you time to think abou-"

The next thing I knew Lucy tackled Natsu into a hug, "You moron," she sobbed into his vest, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words come out from your idiotic mouth!"

I couldn't hold in my squeals as the feels took over me and I continued to watch.

"W-what does that mean?" Natsu said.

"I love you too you idiot!" Lucy confessed.

They stood there for a while, both not daring to move. Then Natsu chose to be the one to break the silence as he twirled her into the air while still keeping the gift away from Lucy's view. Once he spun her around a few times he set her down and stood on top of the bench.

"You hear that world!" Natsu screamed in no one in particular, "she loves me and I love her! She's mine now so you guys have to back off!"

Lucy giggled and Natsu got down and pulled her into a kiss. At first Lucy was shocked and wide eyed. But after a while she gave in and closed her eyes. After a few good seconds both of them broke the kiss.

"I have something for you," said Natsu and revealed the pink little gift box wrapped in a golden bow. Lucy accepted it and opened it.

Lucy gasped and I saw that inside the box was a beautiful necklace with a glass vile pendant and inside the pendant was a glowing flame.

"Natsu it's beautiful," said Lucy, "where did you get it?"

Natsu smiled and placed it around her neck, "I found it while you were in that bookstore in the last town. It's called _igne immortali_."

"Immortal Flame" translated Lucy.

"Yeah that's what the shop lady said. It roughly meant Immortal Flame. How did you know that?"

"Well it was required for an heiress to know a variety of languages. Latin just happened to be one of the languages that my father made me learn."

"Well anyways," continued Natsu, "it's a flame that never runs out encased in a glass vile. You could unscrew the lid of the vile and I could eat the flame to get a massive power up! But it only works once a day and it comes back into the vile after 24 hours!"

Lucy looked confused and held the pendent that was now around her neck, "But Natsu, it sounds like it could be really useful in a fight. Why would you want me to hold on to it instead of you?"

Natsu held Lucy's hands, "Because you're the source of my strength, so it would make sense that you should keep something that would help me in battle."

Lucy's face was now a pretty shade of crimson, "Thank you so much Natsu! I love you!"

Natsu hugged her, "I love you too Lucy!" then Natsu looked like he was facing towards me, "did you get all that Happy?"

Suddenly I could hear Happy's voice as if he were close by, "Aye sir!"

Lucy's eyes grew wide, "Is Happy holding what I think he's holding?"

"It's a video lacrima!" said Happy, "Natsu wanted to record the special moment and I only agreed to record it because I wanted to show it off to everyone!"

Lucy blushed once again and hid her embarrassed face in Natsu's vest, "Natsu!"

Then the video ended.

I gently set the video lacrima down since it held a precious memory. "Lu-chan!" I hugged Lucy, "I'm so happy for you! You're finally together?"

"Yup I'm even wearing the gift he got me!" she smiled and showed me the pendant I saw in the video.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe.

Lucy nodded, "What made Natsu confess to you in the first place?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well you'd never believe it. But when I asked him on the walk back to the Guild he told he had a little help from an article he read with Gajeel in _The Weekly Sorcerer._"

Then I saw a playful grin appear on her face. "So now maybe a certain Iron Dragon Slayer might have something special planned for you too!"

I could feel my cheeks heat up, "T-that's crazy! Gajeel wouldn't think that he likes me!"

Lucy took the video lacrima and made her way to the door, "That's not what Natsu said!" Lucy announced before leaving.

So I sat there a bit dumbfounded with my mouth hung open. _Did Gajeel really begin to realize that perhaps, he could have feelings for me?_

I mustered all the courage I had and followed Lucy out the door. "Lu-chan!" I called out to her and a small blushed danced across my cheeks, "if you happen to run into Gajeel, will you mind telling him to come over my place tonight? There's something important I want to tell him."

My best friend smiled and nodded. I went back inside my room, laid my back against the door, and slowly slid down. _It's now or never. _I tried to convince myself that I made a smart decision. _Perhaps telling him about my feelings for him will help him decide if he likes me or not._

* * *

**Ooooh Levy is finally deciding to confess to Gajeel! How will it go? Will tonight be her best night ever? Or just a night she will wish she never remembers? ****Stay tuned and find out on the next chapters of 'Double Trouble'. Please don't forget to review guys! I love hearing from all of you!**

******R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Lemi's Scheme

**Hey there TenshiYuki21 here injecting your mind with another weekly dose of 'Double Trouble' I couldn't wait any longer to post up this chapter and I'm sure you guys couldn't either so I posted up a day early! You're welcome! So this chapter you will seeing through the eyes of Lemi! Now this will be a heck of a doozey now won't it! So before I start this chapter*leaving a toy dummy of me holding a tape recorder on the chair and running away and the recorder plays* Please consult the dummy for any troubles you have with any of Lemi's actions today! Wow that was a long author's note o.o Now without further adieu I present to you Chapter 7!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains minor sexual themes. If you think the rating is inappropriate please tell me and I will change it alright!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot and some OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lemi's Scheme

Previously on Double Trouble:

_Levy's P.O.V._

"_Lu-chan!" I called out to her and a small blushed danced across my cheeks, "if you happen to run into Gajeel, will you mind telling him to come over my place? There's something important I want to tell him."_

_My best friend smiled and nodded. I went back inside my room, laid my back against the door, and slowly slid down_. It's now or never._ I tried to convince myself that I made a smart decision._ Perhaps telling him about my feelings for him will help him decide if he likes me or not.

* * *

_Lemi's P.O.V._

Magnolia wasn't a pretty bad town. I mean it isn't Virdania but it had a lot of similarities to it. This place had all the greatest shopping places that held amazing clothes that fit into today's fashions. I managed to buy two or three shopping bags of clothes and jewelry for my girls back home and about seven bags of clothes and jewelry for me. I may have emptied out my wallet but it was totally worth it.

I managed to carry my luggage towards the Guild Levy goes to, hoping I'd find someone who would carry all my bags for me. Upon my arrival I saw that good looking guy I met the other day. What was his name again? Hmm… Oh yes it was Gajeel.

Gajeel was just about to leave the Guild and I was about to call out to him but someone else beat me to it. "Gajeel!" said the blonde girl as she walked up to him, "Levy wanted me to tell you that you should visit her apartment sometime tonight. She has something _important _to tell you."

Now it was the very time I saw a tough looking man blush. "W-why would the shrimp want me over?" Gajeel said nervously.

The blonde girl giggled and now that I focused on her she was holding something. I had no idea what it was though. All that I could make out was that it was a crystal ball or something.

"Didn't you hear me? She said she wanted to tell you something _important,_" she really emphasized the word important just to get it to his head that he really has to go no matter what.

Gajeel looked like a prey trapped in a corner by its predator. "W-what's that ball thing you got there?" he said, trying to get the attention of him.

It seemed to work because the blonde's eyes light up. She was excited to explain what it was. "This is a video lacrima! It holds a record of the time Natsu confessed to me this morning." She hugged the video lacrima as if it was the precious thing in the world.

Gajeel smiled, "It's about time, he really took forever to man up and ask you out."

The girl smirked, "Don't you think you should be doing the same thing Gajeel?"

Gajeel realized his mistake in bringing the conversion back to the topic of him. "Well I got to get going!" he said, "I should like you know freshen up before I go to Levy's."

The blond nodded her head and entered the Guild while Gajeel headed off to his place.

"Hmm interesting," I said out loud. Then a naughty little scheme popped up in my mind. "I should stop by that wine shop I passed by a couple of hours ago. It should have what I'm looking for." I smirked, "Ooh this is going to be good." But then I looked at my shopping bags and my sweat dropped, "maybe I should find a way to lug all of my bags first."

_**Two Hours Later**_

I finally made it back to Levy's apartment with all of my stuff. Fortunately I bumped into one of Levy's Guild mates and he offered to carry them for me. "Thank you again for helping me with my bags!" I said and smiled sweetly.

"Helping a woman in need is a MAN!" he announced and marched off. I rolled my eyes at his statement and was about to open the door when I heard my little sister talk to herself. "Okay what's next," I heard her say, "Pour the batter evenly into the prepared pans. Fill the pans 2/3 as the cake will rise during baking. Gently tap the cake pan on the counter top to realease any bubbles in the batter. Alright I can do this!"

I opened the door and went in the kitchen to see what she was doing. Levy and the kitchen was a mess. There was flour everywhere and the table was filled with pots, pans, and other ingredients and materials. "You making dinner?" I asked her.

"Yes because there's someone really important to me coming over." she pointed her mixing spoon towards me, "so promise me you'll be on your best behavior tonight!

I crossed my fingers behind my back, "I promise."

I watched her cook for about half an hour until she opened the fridge and gasped. "I'm out of chocolates!" she exclaimed and pondered for a while until she finally came to a decision. "Okay Lemi I'm going to the store to quickly buy some chocolates and I'll be gone for about half an hour. My guest is Gajeel Redfox and he might come in while I'm out so please just let him and give him a drink till I get back alright?"

I nodded my head, "Roger," I told her.

Levy sighed and hurried out the door not seeming to care she was covered in flour from head to toe. While Levy was away I was able to set things up for my little scheme. I changed into my seductively attractive see through gown and my best pair of lacy underwear. I set a little table near my bed and placed the wine I had bought earlier during the day with some cups. A few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked up the door and opened it. "Why hello there again Gajeel-kun," I purred and brought him inside, "you missed me already?"

I could see his face color and he turned his head away, "Levy said she wanted me to come over and talk about something." He scanned the room, "where is she anyways?"

"Oh she had to step out a bit," I dragged him towards my room and sat him down on the bed, "but she did tell me that once you get here I should offer you a drink." I poured him a glass of wine and he refused. "Aaw come on" I told him, "You wouldn't want to disappoint my dear little sister now would you? She is the one who told me to give you a drink so she would be devastated if you didn't have at least one."

He looked at me in disbelief, "Wine isn't something I picture the bookworm would be wanting to serve her guest."

I chuckled, "Please just one glass." I put on my cute little begging face and that seemed to do the trick.

"Just one." he repeated.

Then before he and I knew it he had finished the whole wine bottle. "Haahaa haaa!" laughed a very drunk Gajeel, "that was some good ones! I need a nap." He fell back and was fast asleep.

_My plan is going smoothly, _I slowly brought him up to the pillows. _I just have to make him think that something happened between he and I. So this way he'll have to take responsibility for me! Sorry about this Levy, but your big sister won this prize._

I slowly undressed Gajeel hoping that he wouldn't wake up. But the alcohol in his system made sure he slept soundly. Once all his clothings were removed I took of mine as well and rested my head on his chest as I hugged his torso. _Levy should be here any moment now._

_Levy's P.O.V._

The line at the store was so long, and because of it I got home about an hour late. I hurried back inside my apartment to see if he had arrived yet. "Lemi did Gajeel come in yet?" I said as I came in. "Hmm where is she?"

I looked around and saw no trace of my sister or Gajeel. So I took the opportunity and finish baking my surprise for Gajeel. Once I was satisfied with my work and went into my room to change. I wore a little white dress that reached my knees with a matching white bandana and heels. I went to the restroom to wash off all the flour in my hair and allowed it to dry.

Then I looked at my masterpiece on the table. It still seemed like it was missing something. Then I had a crazy thought. I picked it up knocked on Lemi's door. "Lemi," I said a bit nervous, "I know this will sound weird but, I really could use your advice."

Silence, it was rare to hear Lemi so silent. So I opened the door, "Lemi is everything alri-" I dropped my cake I had made unto the floor and the sound of the plate shattering woke them up.

"Shrimp do ya gotta be so loud?" Gajeel said as he rubbed his eyes and was about to get up. That's when he noticed that he was undressed and so was Lemi who was lying on his chest. She too was getting up and rubbing her eyes, "Yeah sis there are people who want to sleep you know."

I could feel the tears swell up and begin to fall. Then I heard my heart shatter and fall into the pits of my stomach. Gajeel seemed to notice me cry, "Wait Levy this isn't what it looked like! Nothing happened between,"

I couldn't take it anymore. I just ran. I could hear Gajeel calling after me but I dare not turn back. There was only one place where I wanted to be now to heal my broken heart.

Fairy Tail.

_Lemi's P.O.V._

Gajeel hastily put on his clothes to go after my sister. But before he could leave I hugged him from behind and let my bare body press up against him. "Come on Gajeel forget about her. Why don't you just settle with me? I look and sound exactly like her and I'm more fun to be with. What more could you want?"

He was silent for a while and I felt like I had won. But then he pushed me off him and didn't look at me. "Not a chance," he said as he walked out the door, "you may be identical, but Levy's the only girl I want. She's the one who accepted me before anyone else. She makes me feel special. And she's the girl that I want to spend eternity with. So if you would excuse me I have to get my woman back." Then he left.

I was really annoyed. I thought he was going to be a great catch. I got a new pair of clothes in my closet and got dressed. I went to walk out the door and accidentally stepped on the thing that Levy dropped.

"Aack! I wiped the frosting off my foot and took a closer look at what it was. It was a cake. The top of the cake had a message written in frosting but was ruined. I was able to make out what it originally said though, _I am in love with you Gajeel_, it had said.

Then a flashback hit me and for the first time in my life, I was filled with guilt. "What have I done?"

* * *

**What could have Lemi's flashback be about to make her actually feel guilt? Will Levy be able to forgive Gajeel? Will those two finally be together? ********Stay tuned and find out on the next chapters of 'Double Trouble'.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Gajeel takes an Advice

**Here there minna TenshiYuki21 here giving out your weekly dose of 'Double Trouble'! Sorry it was a bit late I haven't been feeling well lately. Hope you guys understand! Anyways now lets get on with Chapter 8 of 'Double Trouble'!**

******Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot and some OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Gajeel takes an Advice

Previously on Double Trouble:

_Lemi's P.O.V._

"_Aack! I wiped the frosting off my foot and took a closer look at what it was. It was a cake. The top of the cake had a message written in frosting but was ruined. I was able to make out what it originally said though,_ I am in love with you Gajeel, _it had said._

_Then a flashback hit me and for the first time in my life. I was filled with guilt. "What have I done?"_

* * *

_Levy's P.O.V._

What great luck I was having on this lovely night. I saw the man I loved in the bed _he _made with my older twin sister Lemi. Then in my shock I dropped the cake I had worked so hard on. Then to top it all off I was crying while running in the middle of the night as it rains. Yup I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now.

I did my best to stumble my way over to the Guild, and after fifteen minutes of twisting and turning I made it a few feet in front of Fairy Tail. I saw Lucy coming out of the Guild while Natsu was already outside holding an umbrella over the both of them. They looked at each other and sweetly smiled.

I hated to ruin the moment but I couldn't keep it in any longer. "Lu-chan!" I said as I ran toward by best friend. Natsu and Lucy were both shocked to see me running towards them so they didn't move for a while.

I launched myself towards Lucy and we both fell of the cold hard ground with a **THUD**. "Levy-chan!" said Lucy as she tried to sit up, "what's wrong?"

I tried to tell her my situation but all that came out were my loud sobs. The rain didn't seem to be letting up so Natsu suggested that we head on over to Lucy's apartment. Natsu escorted us there under the umbrella while Lucy hugged and tried to comfort me.

Once we made it to Lucy's place Natsu offered to make dinner while Lucy and I clean up. So Lucy and I decided to take a shower. Since my clothes were wet Lucy offered to let me use some of hers.

The bath was warm and even for a few minutes I completely forgot what was I so sad about. But soon it all came back for me and I started to cry again. "I'm guessing the soothing remedy I put in the bath isn't working well as I wanted to." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine Levy. Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

It took me a while to tell her everything. First I started with little details then as I kept talking more and more of my emotions spilled out. Lucy was a great listener and not once did she disrupt me. When I had finished I was sure a fourth of the tub water were my tears. "S-so that's what happened" I sobbed.

Lucy hugged me and patted me on the head, "I'm sure there's an explanation to all of this alright. Why don't you stay over my place tonight? I'm sure you don't want to be at your place for a while."

I nodded my head but realized something, "Won't Natsu be staying over?"

"He will but you can share the bed with me while he gets the couch."

Speaking of Natsu he knocked on the door. "Luce, Levy, dinners ready. You should be getting out of there soon. You've been there a little too long."

I looked at my fingers and saw that they were getting wrinkly. I laughed, "Your boyfriend is very caring Lu-chan!"

Lucy smiled and handed me a towel as she wrapped one around herself. "Altight we're coming out Natsu!"

Natsu got the message so when we got out he was already in the kitchen. Lucy and I quickly dressed up and went to the kitchen. Natsu was just finished pouring three glasses of orange juice and set them on the table.

"Alright let's dig in!" he said and began devouring the food on his plate.

Natsu had made a flaming steak for himself and a regular steak for Lucy and me. Over dinner I told Natsu the same story I told Lucy. It was a bit more difficult because you could barely her me talk with Natsu chewing so loudly. But since he was a Dragon Slayer he had enhanced hearing so he had no problem understanding me.

"Oh so that's what happened," he said as he swallowed, "but that doesn't make sense. Gajeel and I took this little test thingy and it made us describe our ideal girl. And the description he gave me sounded a lot like you."

"Maybe he meant Lemi," I said, "She is my identical twin after all."

Natsu didn't seem convinced but didn't go any further. Lucy offered to do the dishes and Natsu went straight to the couch and fell asleep.

When Lucy finished the dishes she took a blanket and placed it on Natsu. "Good night my love" she said as she kissed his forehead. Natsu stirred and I'm pretty sure he started to sleep talk, "Good night my Lucy."

I was extremely happy for my best friend, but couldn't help but feel the jealousy build up inside of me. _I wonder if Gajeel and I could have been like that, extremely sweet to each other._

Lucy climbed into her bed and I followed. "I'm sure things will clear up tomorrow." Lucy told me and turned off the lights.

"I doubt it." I told myself and fell into a fitful sleep.

_Gajeel's P.O.V._

I started of looking for her but the voice in my head told me otherwise. _Give her some time away from you. What she saw broke her heart._

I recalled the events that happened earlier and felt guilty about it. _Well that's what you get for waiting too long. _The voice scolded me again and told me to go home.

Once I reached my place Lily was waiting for me on the couch. "So how did your little meeting with Levy go?" he smirked, "Did you finally confess."

"I tried to," I said and sat down with him, "but her twin kinda drugged me and made it looked like we slept together."

Lily frowned, "Did you go after her?"

"I did at first but then I realized that she might want some time away from me right now. I'll search for her first thing in the morning."

Lily nodded and started to curl up near the pillow. "Well you might as well get some shut eye so you can look for her bright and early in the morning."

He tossed me a pillow and I lay down on the other side of the couch since I was too lazy to go to my room. I closed my eyes and tried to think of ways I could apologize to her and make her mine.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

I woke up earlier than I had wanted to but I didn't seem to care. I hastily grabbed some bread and butter for breakfast and left a note for Lily that I had started my search and we would probably meet up at the Guild.

It wasn't hard to find her scent since I had a few places I thought she could be at. I checked back at her apartment but she wasn't there and neither was her twin sister. Then I checked the Guild but to my disappointment she wasn't there. Lastly I went over to Bunny Girl's house and picked up her scent.

_She must be here. Her scent is a bit faint. I can even pick up Natsu's scent so he should be here too._

I threw some rocks at the window since I didn't want to trespass into Lucy's house like her friends always do. I threw it hard enough so the sound would be quiet enough not to disturb Lucy's neighbors. And loud enough for a Dragon Slayer like Natsu to hear.

I few minutes later Natsu looked out the window and jumped down. "What are you doing here Gajeel?" he asked as he yawned, "It's too early in the morning."

"Well I needed to talk to Levy." I said.

"Well the girls are still asleep. I didn't want to wake them." Natsu looked at me sadly, "What happened between you and Lemi Gajeel? I thought the girl you liked was Levy since the description fit her so well. But did you really mean Lemi?"

I shook my head, "Listen you should know that the one I want is Levy. We're both Dragon Slayers so just like how I'm able to sense how much you love Lucy. You should be able to sense how much I like Levy."

Natsu nodded, "And it would be easier to sense when the Dragon Slayer admits he or she likes that person. So what really did happen between you and Lemi."

I told him what occurred that night and surprisingly Natsu just stood there and listened. "Boy you got yourself in a big mess" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I've just gotta explain to her what really happened and find a way to apologize and at the same time ask her to be my mine."

"Perhaps I could help?" said a new voice and I turned around.

Behind me I saw Lemi, the cause of all this. "What do you want?" I growled.

"Just wanted to help you is all" she smiled.

"Why would you want to help? You started this mess." I told her trying to keep my anger down so I wouldn't wake up the entire neighborhood.

"Well that's why I'm trying to fix this," she said, "just here me out."

_You really should listen to what the girl has to say _said the voice in my head.

"Shut up Metalicana" I said out loud and Lemi and Natsu looked at me confused.

_Ooh you've finally figured out who I am? Took you long enough. _I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing." I merely replied.

"No you said Metalicana's name." he thought for a while then said, "hey Gajeel do you ever hear Metalicana's voice in your head? Like he gives you advice and acts like your conscience?"

I stared at Natsu wide eyed, "Yeah how did you know?"

"Cause that's been happening a lot to me, I've been hearing Igneel's voice! He's the one who told me that the Immortal Flame would be a great gift for Lucy!"

_Ha! And he said not to mettle with the affairs of the humans! That hypocrite, wait till I get my claws on him! _Metalicana gloated.

"Are you two done being weird and would like to hear my idea?" said Lemi a bit irritated.

"Fine I'll hear what you have to say."

"Great now listen carefully because I hate to repeat myself. Last night, I looked though Lemi's book notes and found a certain book were she loved how the guy proposed to the girl. So I borrowed the book to the library and went here hopefully to find you." Lemi pulled out a mirror from her pocket and began to fiddle with her bangs.

I impatiently began to tap my foot, "Well are you going to tell me how the guy proposed or not?"

"Oh sorry there was just a strand on my head that just won't seem to sit still. Anyways the man serenaded his proposal."

"So he just sang while he proposed?" confirmed Natsu.

"Yes he did. And I think that's would Gajeel should do. He should sing her a song to tell her how he feels about her."

I thought it was a great idea, but since it came from Lemi I couldn't be a hundred percent sure it would work out well for me.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked suspiciously, "there must be a catch to this."

She shook her head, "There is no catch. And I just wanted to help clean up the mess I made before I leave. Well I told you what I thought would be a great way for you to patch things up with my sister. So good luck with your song."

She turned and started to walk away, and then I remembered something. "Wait!" she turned her head, "what am I suppose to sing to her?"

"You'll know when the time comes." then she was gone.

_I think it's a great idea you should try that. _For once I agreed with him. "Hey Natsu can you help me?"

"Yeah sure what do ya need?"

"I might need a person who can play guitar, piano, and drums."

Natsu smirked and seemed to catch on with my plan. "I play the guitar pretty well, and Lucy plays the piano since she was an heiress, and Gray plays a mean beat on the drums."

"Alright can you tell them the plan and just meet me at the Guild this afternoon."

I headed for home. I might need some peace and quiet to try and think of a song.

* * *

**Sorry if some parts don't seem right guys still not feeling pretty good. So will Gajeel be able to win Levy over with his song? Find out next time on the next chapter of 'Double Trouble' guys!**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Levy

**Hey there minna! TenshiYuki21 here giving you your final dose of 'Double Trouble'! That's right everyone this will be the final chapter of 'Double Trouble'!**

**Now I'm posting it early because school is starting tomorrow! At first I was planning to post a week late but then I got some messages from you guys telling me to get better soon!**

**So thanks to all your loving support and care I was able to continue to write this story with you guys in mind! So before I give you the chapter please let me just say thank you. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and followers and favoriters (LOLZ is that even a word?) I love you all from the bottom of my heart! So now I will present to you 'Double Trouble's' FINAL CHAPTER!**

**P.S. Thank you so much KittyKatBite for giving me this lovely idea for a song!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Although during a flashback its reversed.**

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot and some OCs belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Levy

Previously on Double Trouble:

_Gajeel's P.O.V._

"_I might need a person who can play guitar, piano, and drums."_

_Natsu smirked and seemed to catch on with my plan. "I play the guitar pretty well, and Lucy plays the piano since she was an heiress, and Gray plays a mean beat on the drums."_

"_Alright can you tell them the plan and just meet me at the Guild this afternoon."_

_I headed for home. I might need some peace and quiet to try and think of a song._

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

"Natsu I don't think it's a very good plan," Natsu had just told me what Gajeel wanted to do to make it up with Levy but I had seen a few flaws in it. Levy had gone to the library to get some quiet time and I told her I'd meet her there in a while so we were able to talk about it.

"Why not Luce?" he said, "Lemi said it's the type of things Levy into."

"Well that's one thing I'm concerned of. It was Lemi's idea, so who knows if it's good."

"She seemed really sincere to me when she offered the idea."

"Well okay let's say she did do it with good intentions and that Levy really does want to be asked out that way, how will Gajeel be able to pull it off? If I recall correctly his "Shoo-Be-Doo-Bop" song wasn't exactly a favorite of the crowd.

"We'll find out later don't worry about it so much!"

"But Natsu the biggest concern I have is don't you think it's a bit too early? Levy still hasn't gotten her 'hurt' phase. I'm not so sure how she'll react to this."

"Then what better way to get out of that hurt phase than some love?" Natsu said all optimistic and I couldn't help but smile."

"Alright fine, if you think Gajeel can really pull this off then I trust your judgment."

"Great! I'll head on over to Gray's place and you'll go tell Levy to go to the Guild at around noon-ish! Then we'll all meet at Gajeel's house to discuss the plan!"

I nodded my head, "Sounds reasonable."

Natsu smiled and kissed me on the forehead, "See you next time my precious Lucy"

I felt my cheeks heat up, "See you later my love."

Natsu went on to find Gray while I left to catch up with Levy.

-AT THE LIBRARY-

It wasn't hard to find Levy at the library. She always sat at the same spot, the way end of the third table on the right side of the room. She was already indulged in a book so I knew it was pointless to bug her until she finished. I sat down on the seat next to her and waited for her to finish.

During my wait I looked over to see what was she reading. "Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul," the title read. I shook my head and grinned, _of course this book always made me feel better too. It was all about real people's troubles and how they dealt with them. Perhaps Levy was looking for a situation that closely resembled hers so she would at least have an idea on how to approach it._

Levy closed the book and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Was there any nice stories in there Levy-chan?" I said.

She was a bit startled to see me. "Oh! Lu-chan when did you get here?"

I giggled, "About fifteen minutes before you finished that book. Did any of the stories helped?"

She smiled and held the book towards her chest, she understood what I had meant "not really but I did read a lovely story about a guy serenading his crush during his confession. It was my favorite part of the book."

_Well I guess Lemi was right about Levy loving serenaded confessions. So now all I have to worry about is whether Gajeel can sing or not. _"Neh Levy-chan I know I just got here and everything but I really have to go. I promised Natsu that we'd spend the morning together. I'm really sorry."

A sad smile appeared on my best friend's face, "I understand Lu-chan go on ahead alright I'll be fine."

"I'll just be gone for the morning, so why don't we meet at the Guild around noon-ish?"

"Sure I'll be there."

Levy and I hugged and once I left the library I went straight to Gajeel's house.

I had finally arrived at Gajeel's place after about twelve minutes of walking and I stood at the doorway. I was about to enter the room when a heard a beautiful melodic voice coming from the inside. The voice was rough but it sang sweetly and gently as it hit every note perfectly. While I was entranced by the sound Natsu had opened the door.

"There you were Luce!" he said, "I smelled your scent outside but I wondered why didn't you come it yet."

I snapped out of my trance, "Oh sorry Natsu I just heard someone singing so I just listened to it for a while. Who is singing anyways?"

Natsu grinned, "Why don't you come in and look for yourself?"

He let me in and escorted me to Gajeel's living room. The entire time I was walking I followed the sound of the voice and when it got louder I looked up and saw that the voice belonged to no one other than Gajeel Redfox. He was playing the guitar while he sang and next to him was Gray playing a beat that blended well with Gajeel's song on the coffee table.

Once Gajeel saw me he stopped and grinned. "Bunny Girl you might wanna close your mouth. Flies might come in."

I had just noticed that my mouth hung opened and I quickly covered it with my mouth and Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu began to laugh.

"Sorry! I was just surprised," I confessed, "I didn't know that you could sing THAT well Gajeel."

Another grin danced upon his face, "Well I've always been a great singer, and I've just never gotten a reason to be serious up till now."

I smiled, "Alright then so that's the song that you'll be singing for Levy?"

He nodded, "I was hoping that you would just listen and then think of a tune for it in the piano later at the performance?"

I pouted a little, "It would be last minute but I can try to do my best."

He nodded and I sat down in between Natsu and Gray. "So can I hear the song from the top?"

_Levy's P.O.V._

I had just finished yet another book of love stories that had a serenading confession scene and I couldn't help but tear up a little once I finish them. While I read I would sometimes imagine Gajeel singing a song just to tell me that he loves me. I would be lost in his beautiful voice and stare into his eyes. Then once the song ended he would kneel on one knee and say, "Will you be mine?"

Soon my daydream faded once I realized that that could never happen, because the girl that he liked wasn't me. I closed the book and gently put it back on its shelf. I checked the time on the library's wall clock. It was about 11:40am, _woah I've been in here for a long time._

I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to meet up with Lucy at the Guild soon. I packed my stuff into my bag and headed my way towards the Guild. On my way there I once again began to daydream about Gajeel singing for me to be his.

I began to become lost in my little fantasy until suddenly a pair of arms grabbed unto me. I snapped out of my daydream to see that if I had taken a few more spaces forward I would have slammed my face on the Guild's door.

I turned around to thank whoever saved me from a broken nose only to see that it was Gajeel.

"You've forgotten how to open doors shrimp?" he teased.

I was a bit irritated that he tried to act like nothing had happened the night before.

"Looked like you were dozing off there shrimp, were you daydreaming or something?"

My cheeks instantly flamed up, "No of course not! Why would you think I would be daydreaming of you?"

Then his grin got even wider, "I didn't say anything about you daydreaming about me."

I realized what I had just said and blushed even harder. But before he could say anything more I dashed my way into the Guild.

I quickly found my best friend and her boyfriend sitting on the table in front of the stage. Once I reached them I plopped into my seat and began heavily panting.

"Are you alright Levy-chan?" Lucy said and began to rub my back.

"Yeah," she said, "I just ran here because I thought I would be late."

She smiled, "You're right on time we have a special surprise for you. Can you just stay in this seat for a while?"

I was confused but decided to trust her. "Alright I promise I won't leave this seat unless I need to."

She smiled and she and Natsu left the table and made their way to the stage. For the first time I had noticed that the stage had more instruments than usual. There was a drum set, another guitar, a piano, and there were microphones near each instruments including one in the middle. _I guess there's going to be a band performance later._

Mirajane had passed out ice cold water to everyone who hadn't ordered a drink yet and I happily sipped on mine. As I was halfway done I saw Natsu, Lucy, and Gray take the stage. Natsu took up the guitar, Gray went to the drums, and Lucy settled in the seat for the piano.

"Uum afternoon guys!" said Lucy and everyone turned their heads towards the stage, "today we'll have a special performance for our special Solid Script Mage, Miss Levy McGarden!"

Everyone cheered and I couldn't help but smile. My best friend seemed to always know how to cheer me up. "Now without further adieu let's get Levy's surprise underway!" said Lucy.

Gray had begun the song as he tapped his chopsticks together and the three of them played a catchy tune. Suddenly we were surprised to hear someone singing behind the stage in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"Levy,

I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want  
Yeah, yeah"

Suddenly the singer the voice belonged to emerged out of the curtains. I took in a breath, for before my eyes singing about me, was Gajeel.

His voice became a bit raspier as he began to play his guitar and rap and the other three echoed some lyrics.

"Front page magazine  
Everybody says that she's the queen  
But that's you to me  
I just want to let let you know that  
(You're the one I want)  
She likes the flashing lights  
I love the way that you like candle light  
Stay close by my side  
I just want a chance to show that  
(You're the one I want)"

I couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe I was dreaming or hallucinating. Because I am pretty sure that Gajeel Redfox was actually singing a song about me!

"If only you could believe in yourself the way I believe in you  
I-I do  
(You're the one I want)  
If only you see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

Levy I know your sister turns everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want  
(Ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Levy I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah"

Gajeel was amazing. I never knew he could sing so wonderfully. And Lucy was playing the piano so gracefully, Natsu was keeping up with Gajeel, and Gray kept them on rhythm. I couldn't help but feel a bit teary eyed.

"Fast lanes, limousines  
Baby there can be no guarantees  
But if you're with me you know that I can guarantee that  
Cause I'm attracted to you passion, be yourself forget the fashion  
Just keep that smile that you're flashing  
Cuz you and I deserve to be forever everlasting

If only you could believe in yourself the way I believe in you  
I-I do  
(But you're the one I want)  
If only you see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

Levy I know your sister turns everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Levy I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah"

Now everyone in the Guild began to clap unto the beat of the song, but I just sat there looking into his eyes as he continued to sing. Suddenly he began to walk down the stage and made his way towards me!

"So please Levy  
I know that you saw something wrong (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)  
But please Levy  
You should know that you're my diamond in the rough  
(It's true-oo-oo-oo)"

Once he reached me he gently raised me from my seat. He knelt down and held on to my hand. Then he sang in such a sweet, soft, and gentle tone.

"Levy I know your sister turns everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want  
(Ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Levy I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
(Ooh-ooh-oo)"

Then the song was over and the entire Guild erupted in cheers and whistles. Once they began to settle down Gajeel asked me a question.

"So Levy, I know that you saw me with Lemi. But please believe me when I saw that nothing happened between us okay? You're the only girl I want. I don't want any other. So will you be mine?"

I was speechless for a moment and the tears began to cloud my view. I fully tackled him into the ground and gave him a big kiss. I didn't know whether it was a smart decision to forgive him so easily, but I guess when you love that person so much it's easy to overlook the past.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said as he got us both back up.

I nodded my head and kissed him one more time and the Guild once again had a reason to celebrate.

_Normal P.O.V._

The figure outside the Guild gently closed the doors once she was sure that everything was successful. She turned away from the Guild and began to recall her flashback once again.

**Flashback**

"_Eeeew what is this? This was supposed to be cake?" he tossed in on the ground and left his seat, "taste more like garbage. See ya."_

_A little blue haired girl sat there on the bench and began to cry. Another girl that looked exactly like her scooped up the cake and threw it at the boy._

"_How dare you make my little sister cry!" screamed the girl. Her aim was perfect and the cake hit him square on the head._

"_I'm telling my mom!" threatened the boy and he ran off._

_The little crying blue haired girl began to sob even louder and hugged the other girl._

"_Lemi!" she cried, "he didn't like it! And now he doesn't like me! He'll never like me!"_

"_Don't cry Levy," said Lemi as she smoothened out her sister's hair, "he's not worth it. I promise when I see the perfect boy for you I'll do everything I can to bring you guys together!"_

"_You'd really do that for me sis?"_

_Lemi nodded my head, "Of course! Now why don't you whip me up some of your delicious cakes?"_

"_I don't ever want to make a cake for anyone every again now! Especially to a boy!"_

_Lemi simply smiled at her, "Alright if you say so."_

_Then the two twins walked home hand in hand._

_Then as they grew older Levy would help Lemi with everything since she felt she owed her sister. Since she promised she would help her find a boy she would be with forever, she decided to do every favor Lemi asked her off and more._

_As the years past Lemi had began to take Levy for granted and began to be spoiled and completely forgot her promise to her twin. But Levy never once forgot and didn't seem to notice her sudden change of attitude._

_Then as Lemi became bossier Levy grew a bit annoyed of her sister's orders and begin to forget why she did everything Lemi asked of her in the first place. Then the time came where the two twins completely forgot about the promise and began to be annoyed of one another. So they both decided to part ways._

_And the promise was never kept._

**End of Flashback**

_Lemi's P.O.V._

_Until today, _I picked up my suitcase and passport with my ticket inside and began to walk my way to the airport. I took one last look back to the Guild, "Your Nee-san kept her promise Levy." I said, even though she would not hear me.

_But that was just fine_, I told myself and smiled brightly to myself as I boarded my plane back to Virdania.

-END-

* * *

**Once again thank you so much everyone for sticking with me in this story! Also ****I do not own the Lyrics to the song, "Chloe" by Emblem 3 I just changed Chloe's name to Levy.**

******So guys I hope you liked this last chapter! But if you guys do want more I have an idea for an epilogue. Its going to be about the future of Gajeel and Levy as well as Natsu and Lucy. And you'll even hear a little something from Lemi!**

******So I was thinking if the story reaches 100 reviews saying you want more I will post an epilogue for you all! I know 100 seems a bit too much but I want to know if you guys really want it. Since school is starting I don't want to start on an extra chapter when only a few people want it! I hope you guys will understand.**

******So this is TenshiYuki21 signing off! I do hope you enjoyed the story!**

******R&R**


	10. Epilogue

**Yo my lovely followers! TenshiYuki21 here granting your wishes for an Epilogue! You guys are the sweetest people ever! Thank you for letting my story reach 100 Reviews! I really appreciate it you guys! So let us all sit back and relax and let the 'Epilogue of Double Trouble' unfold!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Only the plot and some OCs belong to me!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Gajeel's P.O.V._

There was a knock on the door that woke me up this morning. I pulled the covers over my head hoping that if I ignored whoever was there they would give up and go away. But my partner thought otherwise, "Gajeel," she kicked me gently, "will you please answer the door?"

I turned to face her and gave her a hug, "Can't we just ignore them? They'll get tired and go away soon."

"Uum hello?" said the voice outside, "Magnolia Delivery service here with a special package for Mrs. Levy Redfox? Just to let you know you must sign it in order to receive the package."

Levy looked up to me, "Don't think we should ignore him now." She smiled and kicked me out of bed harder this time.

"Alright alright," I gave in and went to answer the door.

The delivery man yelped in surprised as the door swung open. It took him a few minutes to regain his composure. "Uum I have a special package for Mrs. Redfox?"

"Don't think you'd want to get her bed, she isn't a ray of sunshine in the morning." I told him, "I'll just sign it for her."

"Alright then," he pulled out a clipboard from his manly little delivery purse and showed me where to sign.

"Thank you, have a nice day!"

I didn't bother to reply as I took the package and slammed the door to his face. I was going to bring the package straight to the room but decided Levy could use some breakfast. I quickly whipped up some pink omelets and pink lemonade, don't ask me why but Levy has been craving for pink foods for the past few months and if they weren't pink she wouldn't eat them.

While I was making them I could still remember the day we moved into this house two years ago. It was right after we got married nine months into our relationship. The house was a wedding gift from the Guild. It was already stocked with furniture and food and it was quite close to the Guild. Remembering all that almost made me burn the omelet. Fortunately I had saved it just in time. _The shrimp would have killed me if I burned her breakfast. _

I took a bite out of the grilled cheese sandwich I made on the side and left in on my mouth to continue eating it as I worked.

I put them all on a tray and carried them to the room. When I got there she was already sitting upright waiting for me. I swallowed the last bite of my sandwich. "Hey brought you breakfast," I stated the obvious.

She smiled, "That was nice of you." I sat down next to her and began to feed her. "So what was the special package about?" she said with a mouthful of omelets.

I gave her the lemonade to wash it all done and placed the tray aside. "Not sure, didn't open it."

I placed the package on her lap and put her glass with the tray on the nightstand. Levy examined the exterior of the box and saw a piece of paper taped to one side. Her face lit up, "Gajeel look it's a package from Lemi!"

Lemi was Levy's identical twin sister I had met 2 years ago. Though she kinda ruined Levy's chance to confess to me about her feelings, she made up for it when she told me the perfect way to ask Levy to be my girlfriend.

When I had told her about it Levy was so thankful to her, but she never got to thank her properly since she had already left for her hometown. Although she did manage to send her a letter filled her thanks and updates about Levy and I's relationship.

Levy tried her best to open the package but it seemed like the tap was a bit strong. She finally gave up and looked at me with those little puppy dog eyes and I chuckled.

I took the package and ripped the top off effortlessly. "Thank you!" she said and rummaged through the Styrofoam in the box.

"So what's in there?" I asked.

Levy pulled out what looked like a video lacrima with a note that read _'Please Watch' _attached to it. Levy pressed the play button and the video began.

Lemi appeared on the screen and she looked different from the last time we saw her. She looked more professional and formal. "Hey there Levy, Gajeel!" she waved, "Congratulations on getting married! Sorry it's late but well you know, transporting mail isn't that fast. I sent you this video lacrima to help you keep updated about my life like you asked me to!

Well I should probably start off by telling you that I quit my job at the bar and actually started teaching at this elementary school near my house. The kids are a bit of a handful but they are really adorable! I'm glad I quit the job at the bar for this even though it pays a bit less.

Then get this! I actually met another teacher at the school and he is the most wonderful man I had ever met! He reminded me of you Gajeel! He's name is Gavin and he takes care of the children who are a bit of a troublemaker. His gruff looking appearance makes sure the kids stay in line but his personality is absolutely sweet!

We met up a few times and I think he may like me! There's a picture of him inside the package hope you find it!

Also Levy, I'm so sorry I almost ruined your chances with Gajeel and helping him make up with you doesn't cover up for all the horrible things I've done to you. For those things I'm really sorry and I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for all of them.

Well bye bye for now my dear little sister! P.S. I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to the party, but I'll send gifts for you guys okay!"

Then the video ended and Levy sighed. "Aw I was hoping she'd be able to make it."

I kissed her forehead, "It's alright she did say she'll send presents!"

I elbowed me, "I wasn't complaining about her sending gifts! I just wanted her to be there!"

I chuckled, "I know I know jeez so let's see whoever this Gavin guy is."

She looked inside the box and found the picture of this Gavin guy. She gasped as she saw the picture, "Look Gajeel he looks a lot like you!"

It was true, the man had a built body and long, black spiky hair, and he even had some piercings on him.

"Who knows?" I joked, "Maybe I have a twin brother I never told you about too."

She nudged me in the side and we both laughed.

_Don't worry Gajeel you don't have any twin brother. _I heard Metallicana say.

Oi, haven't heard you in a while where have you been for the past 2 years. I asked.

Communications with him stopped abruptly when Levy and I got married. The same thing happened with Salamander with his dragon when he married Bunny Girl a few months before us.

_Well I'm just here when you really need advice or some tips. Like I said were not really suppose to meddle with the affairs of our children._

I've heard that before, so what's the news this time.

_Well for one thing I'll tell you this now. I won't be able to talk to you like all times like I said, the same goes for Igneel and his son. You'll only hear from me in times of emergencies or when you screwed up something really badly and you need my help to fix it. _

Yeah I get it, so what's the emergency this time, since I know I didn't screw anything up lately.

He chuckled. _You couldn't afford to screw anything up with her around. Speaking of her you might want to take her to the Guild now and get Porlyscia-san._

I gasped inwardly, It's time already?

_If I could smack you right now I would boy. Yes it's time now hurry up and take my daughter in law to the Guild! I don't want to endanger her and my grandson just because you couldn't get there in time._

Suddenly Levy squeezed my arm tightly, "G-gajeel," she said in pain, "I think it's,"

I didn't bother to let her finish, I scooped her up in my arms and dashed out the doors and ran towards the Guild.

On the way I stopped over Salamander's house. Levy was wailing in pain but this was the faster way to get the old hag to the Guild while Levy gets comfortable.

"Oi Salamander! Bunny Girl!" their heads popped out of the window in a few minutes, "Its time get Porlyscia-san and meet us at the Guild!"

They nodded their head in understanding and I ran the fastest I could towards the Guild and burst through the door!

"Mira! It's time!" I hollered and the Guild set up the preparations. Everyone knew what to do since they've gone through it a few weeks ago when Lucy gave birth to Natsu's daughter.

Everyone made may so I could run into the infirmary. Mira had gotten the bed made already and I set Levy down as gently as possibly. But I never let go of her hands.

Mirajane set everything up so that when Porlyscia-san arrived she could get right to work. No one was able to get it and bother us, Erza made sure of that. The only one allowed was Wendy as she tried to relieve some of the pain Levy was experiencing.

A few minutes later Porlyscia-san arrived and the uncomfortable experience known as childbirth started.

Then after a few minutes of Levy screaming and squeezing my hand off the voice of a crying baby boy was heard. Levy had passed out so Porlyscia-san let me hold him for the first time.

The feeling was incredible, holding your first child for the first time. I felt like the happiest man in the world. But then he had to be washed up so I gave him to Mirajane and Levy woke up.

"Gajeel," she said weakly, "where is he?"

"Mira's getting him clean up she should be back any second now." And I was right, within a few seconds she was back with our baby.

"Here he is Levy! Your beautiful baby boy!" she said as she placed him in Levy's arms.

Levy cradled and cooed our child and smiled at me, "He looks so much like you!"

I smiled and kissed her, "He's gunna be a handsome man when he gets older!"

Now people were allowed to come inside the room, and our first visitor was Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey metal head!" said Natsu, "so how's your baby?"

"Stronger than your baby I'm sure!" I boasted.

"What are you talking about my daughter is plenty strong! She was born first so she must be stronger than yours!" he replied.

_Levy's P.O.V._

As the two fathers boasted about their newborns their wives sighed and began to chat.

"How are you feeling Levy?" Lucy asked me as she held her baby in her arms since Natsu insisted to never go anywhere without bringing their baby.

I cradled my own child in my arms, "Really tired but really happy."

Lucy nodded and sat in the chair next to me, "So did you decide a name for him yet?"

"Yup, I was thinking about Gale." I told her and looked at my little baby boy.

Suddenly he was snatched out of my arms by his father. "Alright Salamander let's let the babies decide whose stronger!"

Little Layla was snatched out of her mother's hands by her father as well. "Fine by me!"

_Normal P.O.V._

Before the fight could start, a scary dark aura surrounded the two girls. The next few seconds went by was a blur and the whole could hear the sounds of a fight. Suddenly the heads off the unconscious Natsu and Gajeel popped out from the wall.

The two Dragon Slayers don't remember how they ended that way but their wives were quite content with leaving them there as they left the room to let the Guild meet little baby Gale.

* * *

**There you have it folks! TenshiYuki's 'Double Trouble' as officially ended! Once again thank you all very much for supporting this story! And I hope to hear from you guys again soon in one of my upcoming stories!**

**TenshiYuki21 signing off!**

**R&R**


End file.
